


Roomies

by FalexlyFelix



Series: Billy's-Not-A-Ghost [2]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Older Spencer, Vampire!Billy, and billys still kicking, and the rating def will change so thats a warning, billys a vampire so, ectofeature, i guess, shhh spencer doesnt know bcos hes an idiot, sort of, tags will change, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalexlyFelix/pseuds/FalexlyFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spence is nineteen and has his own place, but he has money troubles so he advertises for a roommate. little does he know, his new roommate isnt totally alive. or human really. but hey they can work past that, right? right? right. totally. yknow. unless. shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decay and Sunscreen

**Author's Note:**

> haha so yeah i usually dont finish fanfics so starting a multi-chapter fic might not be a good idea for me, lmao. but i wanted to write the shit out of this so i spent like all day shitting it out and editting it. uhh. i really like how its coming through so i might not abandon it but hey. things happen sometimes.  
> anyway, might be some mistakes bcos i havent looked over it much and i wrote it while i was super tired, so pointing out some flaws might be great for me. uhh, i really appreciate kudos and comments, cause it might help me continue this stuff yknow. but whatever u wanna do, yeah?  
> my tumblr is broruchcohen

Spencer couldn't take his eyes off the screen, completely immersed in the video game world. Even when there was a knock at the door, he found it hard to pull himself away. Eventually getting to a spot in the game he could save at, he got up from the couch and made his way to the door, only to pause. Surely whoever had knocked had already left, he took too long. Spencer sighed. It could've been someone important, like maybe a family member or someone he worked with. Games could've waited, but no. Dammit Spence.

Opening the door, he peaked his head through. No sign of anyone. He stepped out the door, and looked down the corridor. Yep. Still no sign of life. Which was kind of weird, considering people were always walking about the apartment's endless hallways, always on their way somewhere. But now the halls, they seemed.... dead. And cold. Spencer shivered.

Creepy. He liked it. Might use it for a movie or something. The itch to go get his camera nagged him in the back of his mind.

But back to the stranger who was once at his door, there was time for movie stuff later.

Spencer scanned the area, using as much as he had learned from taking forensic science back in school.  
Whoever had knocked didn't bother to stay too long. It was almost like they weren't even there. They didn't even bother to knock a second time when Spencer didn't answer, so it was likely it was a prankster, going door to door and then running off. Hah, they got weak prank game. Door to door? Seriously? That's for kids.

He turned to go back inside, satisfied with his conclusion, but he was confronted by a black haired male only inches in front of his face. "S'up."

Spencer screamed and jumped back, only to lose balance and fall smack on his ass.

"Woah, woah, bro you alright?" The stranger held up his hands in defense. "Shit, sorry if I scared you, totally didn't mean it." He offered a hand to Spencer.  
Spencer looked him up and down with slight apprehension, before taking the hand and pulling himself up. The man's flesh was cold, ice cold. The skin was dry and leathery, stretched over a boney hand, despite the hand looking, well, just like a normal hand. Spencer shivered, subconsciously rubbing his hand clean on his jeans. The feeling. It reminded him of a corpse.

He must've noticed Spencer's disgust, as he apologized again. "Sorry, it's cold out here, y'know?"

"Uh, no, don't worry about it, dude, I'm alright. Thanks for the help." Spencer dusted himself off. There was an awkward silence, Spence looked away as the other's unnervingly blue eyes seemed to bore into him. What a creepy guy.

He looked to the door of his apartment, and back to the stranger, opening his mouth as if to speak, but only to close it again.

"Were... were you the one who knocked?" Spencer questioned, pointing to the door.

"Oh. Oh! Yeah, oh man sorry broski, where are my manners?" The man clears his throat, and smiles. "My name's Baruch by the way. Uh, but I go by Billy. Billy Joe Cobra." There was a smug look on his face after mentioning his name, as if in pride of himself. "I saw your advertisement for a roomie and I needed a place to stay, so I was like, what the heck, I'll check with this guy."

"Um." Spencer really didn't want this guy hanging around his apartment, heck, living with him. He's just so... weird. There's something off about him. It's like he'd steal your wallet when you aren't looking. Or maybe murder you in your sleep or something... but.

But that's perfect for his movies. That creepy look, that aura that warned 'Stay away!' like a venomous snake. He could have this guy act for him. It'll definitely make his views on MeTube sky-rocket, because one look at this guy will send all those people into shivers and fear, and they'll love it.

And, as much as he hated to admit the fact that, maybe he shouldn't have left home so soon, Spencer really needed the extra rent. He was already struggling to support himself, having to pay 900 a month working at a job that only pays 540 a month, plus the extra money that MeTube gets him. That was really the only reason he needed a roommate, to split the rent.

Spencer sighed and scratched at his head. The pros highly outweigh the cons of this.

Billy looked at him expectantly.

"We split the rent. So you get to pay 450 a month. There's a 200 dollar deposit. No pets, please. Unless you wanna pay another 100 or something." Spencer, stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Oh yeah, and I'm Spencer."

Billy looked like he was going to barf pure excitement, a huge smile on his face. "No way Spencer, oh man, you won't regret this! Oh, and seriously, don't worry about the money, that's covered."

That statement made Spencer wonder if the guy was rich or something. And the way he said his name was as if he had found a new toy. It was... unnerving.

"When, uh, when can you move in?" Spencer asked.

"As soon as possible! I mean, um, whenever you're comfortable with, bro." Billy coughed into his sleeve, as if trying to cover his enthusiasm.

"Well, tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Billy suddenly engulfed Spencer in a freezing cold hug, and a bit too tight for Spencer's likes. Did he work out or something? Spencer made a coughing noise, uncomfortable with the intimacy and crushing strength. Almost as soon as when he hugged the younger, Billy let go, and Spence gasped for air. It felt like the life was squeezed out of him.

"Oh, sorry, uh, catch you later Spencil, I really gotta fly." And just like that, Billy was in the opposite direction and out of here.  
Spencer readjusted his shoulder back into it's socket, an uneasy look cast in the direction Billy went. He walked back into his house, into the warmer, less creepy environment, and slowly shut the door behind himself, leaning on it.

With Spencer that up close and personal with his soon-to-be roomie, he got to breathe in Billy's smell.

Now that might've sounded creepy to anyone, if you were smelling someone you just met. But.

But this was different. It was different because the smell was strong, empowering.

It was different, because the smell was the smell of death. Decay.

And sunscreen.

Spencer slid down the door a bit, in thought.

_What had he gotten himself into?_


	2. Billy Joe Dweebra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chap. !!! its kinda not as how i enviosioned either, but hey.  
>  promise the next'll be longer, def

Spencer spent the rest of the evening with his video games, eating ramen, and pondering the curious, total-creeper attributes of that guy he met today.

What if his soon-to-be roommate wasn't human? He chuckled. Billy sure didn't seem human. Maybe he was actually an alien zombie from planet T00L8OX or something, and he was just wearing a human costume he bought from some dollar store, and that's why he was so weird.

He didn't think much more on the subject, except for the occasional mental imagery of Billy Joe Dweebra with three eyes, four arms, and blue skin, shuffling around searching for "Human braaaaiiinnss."

But he never really dwelled on it all that much.

As he laid in bed that night though, the room felt as if it suddenly shifted down twenty degrees. He felt like he was being watched. It was just as disturbing as this afternoon, when the corridors were dead and quiet. It made him increasingly tense, too tense to rest.

He sat up from bed, and the feeling of being watched- hell, stalked -subsided very suddenly. It was as if whatever had been watching him had been scared away.

_Whatever had been watching you? Spence, you're fine, barely anyone in this place knows you exist here. Besides Billy. You doubt he'd take it as far as to watch you sleep though. Even if, y'know, he is definitely a weirdo. Yeah you're totes fine, no one's been watching you._

It felt like Spence's gut was doing flips beneath his skin.

He walked over to the window and pulled the blinds shut. Just to be safe.

It quelled his nerves a bit.

 

 

Spencer couldn't sleep that night, and stayed awake looking up creature myths online.


	3. the non-chapter: part one: a shitty visual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chapter thats not a chapter

i made a shitty aerial visual of spencers apartment usin mspaint that i didnt even try on

its just to give you guys an idea of where everythings at, sort of


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know how boners work omg  
> also i feel like this shifted too quickly but ill leave it tbh  
> i also feel like this is very vague  
> bluh

Spencer fell asleep around six AM, and woke up staring at the clock by his bed side with a tired glare.

It was seven at night. Spencer sat up from bed with a groan. He slept so long that trying to open his eyes was like trying to open a pickle jar glued shut. Sigh.

Someone was knocking at the door frantically. He had a guess who it was. Ugh, why this late? I mean, he had his suspicions why, but c'mon!

Spencer stumbled out of bed, smoothing his hair down so it didn't totally look like he just woke up. When in reality it still did, considering he's wearing PJs, but whatever. He made his way out of his room and to the door. Opening it, he was greeted by the overly excited face of that Billy guy.

"S'up brometheus." Billy was carrying two suitcases in his hands and a totally rad looking guitar on his back. Spencer was curiously peering at what he could see of the guitar, when he noticed Billy staring. Billy staring at his crotch.

Not only staring at his crotch, but also chuckling rather fiercely with a hand covering his mouth. "What?" Spencer questioned. What was he laughing about? Was it the pajamas? He knew he should've changed into something else.

Billy laughed harder. "The fact you didn't even notice makes it so much funnier, oh my god..." Spencer furrowed his brow, but Billy continued. "So tell me broseph, is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" At this point, Billy had set the suitcases down, and was bent over his knees laughing.

Spencer felt his blood run cold. He looked down, and there was the obvious bulge in his pants. Shit. Why didn't he notice it in the first place?

Spencer panicked.

"No, no dude, chill, it's okay, everyone has the hots for The Cobra." Billy had started to come down from laughing so much, and he slowly stood again. He had an amused, smug smirk on his face. Billy started leaning on the frame of the door, and giving him his most seductive look.

Spencer looked at Billy, then his groin, then Billy again.

Now was not the time to get pulled in by this guy's weird charm.

"Ugh, just, just shut up and stay there for a minute." Spencer wracked his brain for ideas on how to stop this unwanted embarrassment.

Billy's probably going to tell everyone he knows, if he knows anyone that is, that this happened. Oh dudes, check it out, so I was knocking on Spence's door, and when he got there, you should've seen the look on my face when I saw...

He better not.

"'Kay." Billy grinned at him. Spencer looked away. He'll deal with this later, right now he's got to attend to his mighty man noodle.

Without thinking, or taking in the fact that the meat rocket in his pants was already deflating and he did NOT need to stick ice in his pants because he is an idiot, Spencer ran into the kitchen and opened the freezer. He pulled two ice cubes out and stuffed them in his pants.

He then screamed as soon as the ice made contact.

Billy was heard laughing from the doorway. "Oh my god, what did you do?"

Spence ignored him for the time being and shook the ice cubes out of his pants. Luckily for him, the once-bulge was now quelled by his nervousness and the cold.

"I put ice in my pants," He answered, stepping out from behind the kitchen counter. Billy's laughter made his face heat up.

"Look dude, it's not like I asked for morning wood. Just, shut up."

"Yeah, alright, fair. Don't worry bro, I won't tell anyone about it." Billy winked at him.

There was an awkward silence after that, Billy still leaning on the door frame.

Spencer looked around a bit, uncomfortable under the man's ice cold gaze.

"So uh... can you come in?" Him just standing there with the door wide open was making him even more uncomfortable.

Billy looked a bit nervous after that. His foot tapped a bit. "I dunno, can I?" He raised an eyebrow at him.

Well. That was all Spencer needed to be confirmed of his suspicions. Having to be invited in? How much more obvious could it get? He let out a quiet sigh.

"Of course, come right in."

Billy's grin returned as he picked up his bags and stepped in the house, closing the door behind him with his foot. He eyed the place. "Really nice place you got here, Spence bro. Nice and neat and all, I like it. A lot of weird stuff too, though."

"Mm." Spencer made his way to the kitchen, formulating a plan "So, do you need anything? Food?" The trap was set. Billy would have to come clean if he fell for it.

"Oh, m'not all that hungry right now." _Hook._

"Right, you're on that special diet." _Line._

"Special diet?" Billy looked curiously at Spencer.

Spencer stared him straight in the eye, arm resting on the kitchen counter cooly.

"Y'know, that special diet of blood and all. Because you're a vampire." **_Sinker._**

Billy looked paler than usual after he said that. He cleared his throat, and let out an uneasy chuckle. He walked over to the counter and rested his arm on it to mirror Spencer. There was panic in his eyes. It was awesome. Like, how often do you get a vampire to totally panic because you got to the punch before he could? It was wicked cool.

"Wh-what did you say?" Billy asked timidly, and then changed his approach on the matter. Suddenly, instead of sounding scared, he feigned being lighthearted about the subject. "Haha, I mean yeah, you're pretty funny,  _Spencer_. Making fun of my look and all. Yeah, I totally wanted to look like a vampire, hah." Billy stressed Spencer's name in such a way that it made the human flinch. Spencer tried to hold his composure.

Billy sounded like he never had this happen to him before. He sounded threatening.

It was going to be awesome messing with this guy about his identity.


	5. the non-chapter: part two: unexpected

sorry guys!!! this fic'll be on hiatus for a bit. until i get a new keyboard, that is.  
my father, in a moment of brilliance, spilled cola on the keys, now i have to type at a very counter productive pace using an onscreen keyboard.  
really sorry for the inconvenience!!! ''(`n`)


End file.
